tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Nepht Delressi VS Anna Ice-Eye
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! This week we'll be looking to the next generation for our answers, like my father and his father before him, we're going to create problems for them that they won't have to even begin solving until long after we're senile or dead. Yes, this week is youngsters week. In the Blue Corner we have... Nepht Delressi A child of wedlock, born from the indiscretion of a young, star struck maiden and a pirate captain, Nepht Delressi is an adventurous soul, who wishes to leave her home of Cheydinhal behind her and explore the war torn lands of Tamriel. Born in a fishing village in Morrowind, she was forced to flee as her home was invaded by the armies of the Great Lord Vidron. She fled to Cheydinhal, where she an her family resided for a number of months before eventually being captured by a gang of thuggish cannibals. Thankfully, they were captured with an adventurer, who managed to break them out, inspired by his actions and his impressive tales of heroism, Nepht took up the sword and shield and worked on her skills with her friend Mikasa and her mentor Veneficus. Nepht is an incredibly skilled but unexperienced swordswoman, who is quick thinking and fast on her feet. Though Naive and emotionally and mentally unstable, Nepht is an accomplished warrior and adventurer. Let's find out, for in the Yellow Corner we have... Anna Ice-Eye Anna is an eighteen year old, Nord healer, who is a member of the Mask-Hunting group. She unfortunately has a brain-disease that will most likely lead her to dying at the young age of twenty two. She grew up in an Orphanage in Riften, which I'm pretty sure that this place exists as a reunion for survivors of that place. From a young age, Anna had found herself to be a gifted mage of great potential, she took a great deal of interest in Restoration magic, in the hopes that she's someday be able to cure herself. At the age of twelve she ran away from home, to the college of Winterhold, looking for her mother and further training in restoration. There she met her mentor, Mirabelle Irvine, who died on a field trip to High Rock, distraught, Anna left the college and set up a small business in Riften, that failed due to a lack of funds. Anna then heard about the dragon masks and began to pursue them in the hopes of finding a cure for her affliction. Anna is a usually happy-go-lucky person, and always tries to have a smile on her face. However, as her disease progresses, the smile fades more and more. She is a pacifist, having never taken any life and never wanting to take one. Lets see how well that serves her here... So, which of these young scalleywags will be left without bloody knees and scraped elbows? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Nepht Delressi: 3 Anna Ice-Eye: 2 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena